A walking assist device that assists movement of a walker is known. For example, JP-A-9-327315 discloses a walking assist device. The walking assist device includes: a four-wheel carriage; a motor that drives driving wheels of the carriage; and a stick that is vertically provided on the carriage to be tiltable in a front-rear direction, and the walking assist device self-propels according to a forward/rearward operation of the stick.
However, the walking assist device disclosed in JP-A-9-327315 merely self-propels by rotation of the driving wheels. Therefore, the walking assist device is limited to use in a flat walkway (including a tilted walkway) having little unevenness and has a problem in adaptability to walkways.